Invictus
by katana 00
Summary: Etymologiquement, Invictus signifie indifféremment : tout-puissant, solide ou infatigable. Caractéristiques s'avérant, plutôt pertinentes et véridiques, pour décrire respectivement : Draco, Harry et Blaise. [yaoï comme de bien entendu ! ]


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Avec ce quatrième opus, je fonde l'espoir de recevoir enfin les droits de propriété utiles. Oui, autant croire au Père Noël ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Avertissement : totalement UA ! _

_Sinon, impro de dernière minute (honte à moi ! pas eu le temps d'achever la ficounette initialement prévue), alors navrée si ce n'est pas brillant à vous faire voir des étoiles. _

_Ultime info : je rentre sagement dans le rang, donc adieux délires ! (pas le temps de pleurer « Dog'guy-nou », je te rappelle ta promesse à honorer !) pfff ;D _

.

.

**«Invictus.»**

.

.

- « **Réveille-toi vagabond !** » somma la claquante voix grave et autoritaire du grand noir, nommé Blaise Zabini et arborant les couleurs emblématiques et armoiries du Royaume Serpentard : un vert sombre, un blanc éclatant et ce serpent si vindicatif.

Pour s'assurer obéissance et docilité à l'ordre énoncé, il jeta rudement une coupe d'eau glacée. Harry Potter, sorcier vadrouillant dans moult contrées, en quête du sortilège suprême pour éradiquer Voldemort, n'eut d'autre alternative qu'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Sa nudité intégrale le pétrifia aussitôt. Sur quelle galère était-il encore embarqué ?

- « **Mon Roi va m'intimer de te torturer. … N'y vois aucun plaisir personnel. J'obéis exclusivement et purement à celui que je respecte. … Draco Malfoy est l'unique que je cherche à contenter, est-ce clair ?** »

Hésitant quant à l'interprétation de ce curieux avertissement, Harry opina malgré tout du chef. Les mois à arpenter les dangereuses routes du monde sorcier avaient cruellement éprouvé sa patience, sa volonté, mais avaient surtout aiguisé son instinct de survie. Aussi, les paroles adressées lui permirent de cerner qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Indéniablement, sa témérité et son courage seraient de nouveau à l'honneur. Dumbledore, son vénérable maître l'ayant encouragé dans ce périple, était certes fort sympathique, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de lui souffler méchamment dans les bronches lors de son retour à Poudlard ! Sérieux, le côté « prends-en plein la gueule héroïquement » commençait légèrement à le gaver !

- « **Blaise, quelle belle offrande me sacrifies-tu là !** » le félicita courtoisement un jeune homme, à la chevelure aussi pâle que le reflet luminescent d'une étoile, surgissant soudainement dans la salle du trône.

Assentiment qui fit, instantanément, courir une agréable vague sensationnelle dans le corps finement musclé du bon petit soldat, totalement discipliné à son monarque. L'amour consacré à l'illustre personne ne pouvait-être remise en cause tant les yeux admiratifs ne parvenaient à se détacher de l'élégante silhouette qui se mouvait gracieusement jusqu'à eux.

- « **Votre Majesté, par ce présent, j'ai la prétention d'adoucir votre nuit.** » le remercia-t-il, humblement, d'un discret sourire.

Sa dévouée et extrême compassion était née suite à l'amère constat de la piètre existence royale : toute une vie en quasi réclusion pour le soi-disant Seigneur des lieux. Une véritable misère ! Néanmoins, sa commisération resterait confidentielle et clandestine pour ne pas importuner l'orgueilleuse Majesté. Car il est une évidence inaltérable : la pitié n'est pas un sentiment opportun à dévoiler. Quel suzerain se glorifierait d'insuffler pareille inclination chez ses sujets ?

- « **Qu'il en soit ainsi, mon cher Blaise. Accompli le rituel.** » exigea l'aristocratique tête couronnée, posant son délicat séant sur le confortable rembourrage aux effigies des Serpentards et contemplant enfin le pauvre corps qui, sous peu, se contorsionnerait sous les infâmes tortures expertes.

Sans tarder, l'exécuteur se mit à l'œuvre. Promptement, il resserra les entraves autours des poignés et chevilles déjà enchainés aux anneaux, incrustés dans le riche marbre blanc du sol. L'imprudent aventurier, qui avait eu le malheur de s'égarer sur les terres ancestrales, allait, incessamment sous peu, subir le châtiment préféré du dernier rejeton Malfoy.

Comme convenu, le brave et inébranlable Harry dut ardemment lutter pour ne pas crier et s'évanouir sous les terribles assauts de l'ennemi. Quelque fut sa prodigieuse vaillance ou l'immensité de sa force physique et mentale, sa résistance céda aisément toutefois.

Oui, le célèbre et coriace opposant au cruel Voldemort ne fut pas long à se contorsionner sous les touchers excessivement … sensuels et érotiques infligés par l'appliqué bourreau. L'agression, étonnamment enivrante et surprenante, révéla le point faible du légendaire survivant. Inavouable talon d'Achille dont le Saint Potter devrait sérieusement se préoccuper et solutionner pour ne pas risquer sa vie à l'avenir !

- « **Souviens-toi de mes paroles : tu n'es pas celui que … je désire … satisfaire.** » explicita à nouveau Blaise, caressant de plus belle la peau frémissante sous ses doigts si cruellement « assassins » de coutume.

Le supplicié ne put répondre, trop absorbé par les attaques traitresses sur l'ensemble de son corps, absolument et déplorablement, demandeur. La crispation de son visage et les morsures auto-infligées sur ses lèvres laissaient deviner combien le combat était dur. A juste titre, son passage par les plaines de Serpentard resterait longuement dans sa chair et ses annales personnelles ! Pas moyen que Dumbledore soit informé de cette atroce affliction ! Sa fierté devait être sauvegardée un minimum !

- « **Fort bien ! Trêve de superflu. **» s'impatienta Draco, se levant prestement de son royal fauteuil pour admirer, tout son souffle, la scène qui immanquablement le ferait vibrer.

**« Fais-le hurler furieusement, mon fidèle serviteur.** » ordonna-t-il, un brin de sadisme s'éveillant en lui et le poussant à user, avec ravissement, d'un amplificatum sur la verge de son compagnon.

Sans plus d'avertissement, le corps athlétique empala, avec concupiscence, celui à l'abandon du dérouté Harry Potter qui ne savait, dès lors, que gémir son émoi. Et Merlin fallait-il qu'il soit solide cet improviste prisonnier pour endurer les sensuels tourments sexuels dont l'accablait son prodigieux et redoutable tortionnaire !

Plus les encouragements de son Roi lui parvenaient aux oreilles, telle la plus douce des mélodies, plus l'infatigable vassal s'armait d'une ardeur conquérante et dominatrice. S'enfonçant toujours plus loin, il martelait son bonheur de rassasier son tout-puissant souverain. Sa délivrance atteignit son zénith lorsque Draco vint lui murmurer suavement qu'il était divin.

- « **Tu es somptueusement exceptionnel avec ce profane.** » le félicita-t-il, frôlant à peine ses doigts sur l'avant bras qui tenait le corps totalement détendu et repu du brun torturé.

« **Il me sied de vous voir, si parfaitement, complémentaires tous deux. … Aussi, je décrète que toi, vulgaire étranger aux âcres effluves de Gryffondor, tu t'installeras quelques temps en mon palais.** » s'adressa l'hautaine voix, ne se souciant nullement des plans ou vœux du dit explorateur.

D'un claquement de doigt, Draco ordonna à ses serviables elfes de maison de conduire son « invité » dans ses « accommodants appartements » provisoires : les humides geôles du palais. En hôte « cordial et respectueux », car non il n'avait rien d'un monstre !, il lui accordait une nuit entière de repos avant la prochaine et intense démonstration. Assurément, le couple qu'il formait avec Blaise était délectable et il ne se lasserait pas de si tôt de s'en repaître !

- « **Ton cadeau est des plus remarquable. … En cette magnifique veillée, tu m'as comblé, Blaise. Plus que je ne l'aurais songé. … J'ai aimé pleinement jouir en vous épiant. **» soupira-t-il de bien-être, se remémorant l'explosion et les frissons ressentis durant l'apothéose.

Parfois, l'héritage du sang-pur lui pesait affreusement. Draco aurait tant aimé profiter, comme tout à chacun, de ces folles et insouciantes frivolités. Sympathiques distractions définitivement interdites de part son haut rang et son étouffant rôle. Sans compter l'odieux sortilège d'impuissance, dont il était victime depuis sa tendre enfance, jeté par son propre père en prévention !

En effet, par souci de garantir la perpétuelle et inaltérable pureté du sang des Malfoy, cet infâme et implacable sort l'emprisonnait dans la fidélité envers la femme désignée comme son épouse : Astoria Greengrass. Dès lors, exit le loisir de s'accoupler et copuler avec tout autre corps, et particulièrement ceux ayant sa préférence : les hommes !

A pareil moment, la normalité lui semblait diablement et affreusement tentante et désirable. Au fil des ans, constater que les indigents bénéficiaient d'avantages aussi alléchants était de plus en plus insupportable et injuste.

- « **Draco Malfoy ! Vous êtes irrécupérable !** » sanctionna subitement une sévère et tempétueuse voix amplifiée par un sonorus.

Un vieil homme courroucé pénétra en trombe dans la salle du trône. Brandissant sa baguette, il lança un recurvite afin d'effacer toutes traces de l'énième délit, récurrent, souillant le sol royal. Constater le fait n'était plus nécessaire au vu de la régularité des affaires. Les pénibles excentricités de son élève, trop souvent contées aux détours des couloirs du palais pour son malheur, avaient réellement le don de l'exciter !

- « **Désormais, Blaise, ne t'avise pas de me décevoir. **» l'avertit doucement Draco, avant d'être happé par le rabat-joie et fulminant professeur Snape.

« **Je fonde de grands espoirs en toi et ne te pardonnerai jamais une défaillance. Fut-elle minime ou passagère !** » ajouta-t-il, quittant la pièce à la suite de son précepteur pour regagner ses appartements privés en vue d'une toilette des plus nécessaires. Il avait une sainte horreur de se sentir poisseux !

- « **Joyeux Noël, Draco.** » murmura faiblement Blaise, un ravissant et discret sourire aux lèvres de la confiance qui lui était précieusement allouée.

Se penchant, selon les strictes conventions établies depuis des générations et renforcées autrefois par Lucius Malfoy, il salua dignement son amour de Roi. Absolument rien ne viendrait désavouer ses sentiments. Blaise Zabini serait éternellement infatigable devant les exigences et le caractère implacable de son tout-puissant Draco Malfoy.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_B.A. de décembre effectuée : abandon d'un mini cadeau pour célébrer cette fête de fin d'année 2013. Quoi trop bref ? Pas suffisamment limonesque ? Mais noooon ! De toute façon, avouez : vous avez mieux à faire que lire plus de lignes, fussent-elles juteuses ! (hein ô Reine perverse ? :D) _

_Bonne journée, belle nuit et méga joyeux Noël ! ^^_


End file.
